


Ah, the dangers of unrequited love

by StariNights



Series: A-Z Newsies Prompt List [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, OR SO SHE THOUGHT!, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, my little lesbians are oblivous, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //But she was Kathrine's best friend and as Kathrine's best friend she was legally obligated to listen to her talk about how pretty their eyes are and how smart they are and how she just wants to kiss them breathless under the stars.Ugh, being a good friend is hard work//aka where Sarah is pining and Davey is tired of it.





	Ah, the dangers of unrequited love

Sarah has decided that the worst thing in the world is unrequited love.

Truly listening to Kathrine talk about this mystery crush of hers was started to get old. It didn't help that she was ninety percent sure she knew who it was. Jack fucking Kelly. Really it would make sense, after all, he was sweet and funny and artistic and conventionally handsome, but Sarah still had a problem it.

Namely, the fact that if she likes him then she doesn't like Sarah and that absolutely kills her.

But she was Kathrine's best friend and as Kathrine's best friend she was legally obligated to listen to her talk about how pretty their eyes are and how smart they are and how she just wants to kiss them breathless under the stars.

Ugh, being a good friend is hard work.

After Kathrine went home after hanging out for two hours, at least thirty minutes she spent listening to her gush over their pretty brown hair and captivating eyes, Sarah burst open the door to her brother's room and groaned dramatically. He glanced up from his book with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sister dearest, thank you for knocking and entering my room quietly like a normal person" despite the sarcastic tone he dog-eared his page and set his book on his bedside table.

Sarah just groaned again before flopping down face first on his bed and burying her face in her twins brother's lap. He sighed but ran a hand through her hair. 

"Okay, spill. What's going on with you?" he asked, and she rolled over to where her head was resting in his lap and he could see the annoyance and heartbreak on her face. 

"Fucking Kath!" she threw her hands up, almost smacking Davey in the process before bringing them back down to cover her face, "She's just so fucking perfect and amazing and she makes me feel so uuughh"

Davey snorted "So you came in here to tell about how gay you are?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up, i listened to you rant about Mister Mystery Boy for almost a month before you finally got up the balls to ask him!" she poked his cheek as he tried (and failed) to smack her hands away, "Which, by the way, you have yet to reveal his secret identity and I'm a little hurt by that."

He smacked her hand away again "You'll live. Now, why are you moaning and groaning about how gay you are to me? Why not tell her about it?" 

"Because!" she smushed her hands on her face, "She likes someone else!" 

He tilted his head, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm her best friend and I've been listening to her talk and talk about this mystery person's captivating eyes and soft brown hair for what feels like forever and I can't do it anymore Dave!" she groaned again as Davey just sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

After a beat of silence, she asked: "Do you think Jack likes Kath?"

Davey was silent for a long beat before he burst into a fit of laughter and Sarah sat up, giving him a confused look "What? Why is that so funny?"

He grinned into his hand "Because It;'s just that we were just talking about Mister Mystery Boy and now you''re asking me if he likes Kath? I mean I sure hope not, I didn't spend a month pining just for him to dump me for her."e

Sarah blinked. Then she blinked again, looking blankly at her brother for another beat before what he had just said finally registered in her mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Mister Mystery Boy is Jack fucking Kelly?!" she all but shrieked and Davey fell back in a fit of laughter again. 

"I swear this means I've listened to two people gush about Mister Jack fucking Kelly and I just don't understand! I can't see what you fuckers see in him!" 

Davey grinned and ruffled her hair "first of all, hey, that's my boyfriend you're insulting there, secondly, of course, you don't, you homosexual and third of all trust me, Kath doesn't like Jack."

She shoved at her brother's shoulder "you're the homosexual, mister 'Oh my god it should be illegal for a boy to look so good in those jeans'," Davey shouted indignantly but she ignored his protests and continued on," and how do you know?"

Davey rolled his eyes, "because she's the one that set us up."

Sarah shoved him again "you coward! You said you asked him!"

Davey put his hands up in mock surrender "hey, it;s not my fault that you believed that I, the boy who held onto an apple core for an hour because I wasn't sure if I could get up and throw it away without the entire class hating me, buried my anxiety and asked a cute boy out. That's on you for not knowing me well enough"

Sarah glared at him again before flopping back down to bury her head in his pillow, muffling her voice "I mean I guess! But If it's not Jack then who could it be?"

"maybe, and stay with me now, it's a wild idea" Davey began, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You ask her."

"But maybe I don't want to know! if I don't know then I can pretend she's just vague ranting about me to my face" she muttered into his pillow.

He sighed "Maybe she is, you disaster lesbian, just talk to her about it!"

She turned her head to the side so she could actually breathe properly, and sighed "yeah, okay maybe you're right.."

Davey grinned smugly, "I'm always right" Sarah groaned and shoved him off his bed and he yelped as he hit the floor with a soft thud. 

As her brother sputtered from his spot on the floor, Sarah made up her mind. She was going to tell Kathrine how she feels! 

God, this was going to go terribly.

 

Sarah sat on the edge of Kathrine's bed, letting her nails dry and listening to whatever music that YouTube decided to auto play through her headphones and she tried to plan out her confession to Kathrine.

Said object of Sarah's affections wasn't in the room, as her father had called her down for some reason or another and since Sarah avoided that man like the plague so there she stayed. On Kathrine's bed. Alone.

Because the silence was making her lose some of her resolve she started singing along to the current song.

"Days dedicated to the thought of being through, and I just want to lay in bed with you" she sang softly, trying not to think about how the soft melody made her think of a certain girl who's bed she was currently sitting on.

"And admit that I'm so tired, of everything I do" she tried to ignore the lump in her throat as she laid back and closed her eyes "but with you, but with you, it was new~"

"And I can't stop, thinking of the moon~" she ignored the way her eyes burned because it was going to hurt when Kathrine inevitably rejects her, "And the nighttime saw your breath in the room~"

As she sang all the memories of late nights with Kathrine, all the times they'd sneak out just to climb back through Sarah's window and drink hot chocolate "So draw a line in the snow, between what you thought and what you know" she thought about the first time she almost kissed her. In the snow under the fairy lights shining through her still open window "and in that space ill build a home" she thought about how they always walk home from school together. She thought about how many breakups they'd helped each other through, all the heartbreak and the movie nights and the times they just needed to escape.

They were always each other's escape. 

"And I'll wait." 

And she might be about to lose that

Then she was crying, silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized how completely and utterly too far gone she was.

"Sarah?" Fuck.

She jolted up to see Kathrine standing in the doorway, concern in her absolutely stunning brown eyes.

Sarah scrubbed furiously at her eyes "Fuck, I'm sorry Kath i-" she was cut off by her own breath hitching and suddenly Kathrine was right there beside her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pressing her lips to the side of her head.

Goddamn, did she not know what she was doing to her? She leaned into despite the dull ache in her chest that reminded her that she would never really be hers.

"Sarah, Sar come on, what happened?" Kathrine was whispering urgently in her ear and she just sobbed harder. Kathrine looked panicked.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Kath I, I'm going to just" she took a heaving breath "To just ruin everything!"

Kathrine pulled her away so she was looking her in the face and furrowed her brow "Sarah, you didn't ruin anything"

Sarah scrubbed at her eyes some more "Not yet but I'm gonna. I- I have a secret Kath" she avoided Kathrine's gaze as she tried to stop herself from sobbing "You'd hate me if you knew"

Kathrine laughed softly "Sar, I could never hate you. Unless you're about to tell me you've only pretended to be my friend all these years there's no reason to cry. I'm not going anywhere"

She pulled Sarah's face up gently so they were eye to eye, and suddenly Sarah couldn't hold herself back anymore. 

She screwed up her eyes and surged forwards, catching Kathrine's lips in a soft kiss. The taste of Kath's chapstick mixed with her tears but she didn't pull away. When she finally pulled back for air her eyes stayed closed for a beat before the full force of what she had just done hit her like a truck.

She jumped backward leaving a very confused Kathrine on the bed, "Fuck, oh fuck I am so sorry Kath-"

She backed towards the door, already opening it before Kathrine seemed to have processed what had just happened, "I'm so so sorry I'll just- I'll just go I-" then she was out the door, leaving Kathrine calling out her name behind her.

She burst onto the street and almost crumpled. She just kissed her best friend. She had just kissed Kathrine and now she was going to hate her forever. Oh god, she had just lost the love of her life because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

"Sarah!" Fuck, not again.

She spun around to see Kathrine leaping off the front deck and running towards her. 

"Kath I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have please don't hate me I-" she was cut off as Kathrine crashed their lips together and wrapped her arms almost desperately around her neck. 

Sarah stood frozen for a moment as her brain short-circuited. Kathrine's lips were on hers, holy fuck Kathrine was kissing her! Before she could kiss back Kathrine pulled away, absolutely beaming. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said breathlessly, face only inches away from Sarah's. 

"But what about your mystery crush," she asked dumbly, voice hoarse from crying.

Kathrine laughed "You're the mystery crush, you dumbass"

oh. 

"Oh," she grinned, pulling Kathrine closer "So, kissing me breathless under the stars still on the table?"

Kathrine grinned, already leaning in "Always"

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH okay so i've been wanting to write something for these two for AGES! ugh i just really love them. 
> 
> Anywho im doing an alphabetical prompt list, hopefully writing one a day but we all know im shit at that!
> 
> You can request shit or just yell at me over on tumblr @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch


End file.
